Young Justice: Apocalypse (season 3)
Young Justice: Apocalypse is the third season of the animated television series loosley based on the DC comicbook of the same name. The season picks up six month after the last episode of season two, "Endgame". The season premiered on Cartoon Network on May 4, 2013 and will consist of twenty episodes. 'Plot' Picking up six months after "Endgame", the Team now has a new threat on their hands when Vandal Savage and Darkseid's plans are put into motion... 'Characters' 'The Team' *'Kaldur'ahm / Aqualad '- Kaldur is the leader and public representative of the Team. *'Dick Grayson / Nightwing '- Dick is in a relationship with Barbara with who she shares the duty of second-in-command of the Team. *'Barbara Gordon / Batgirl '- Barbara is in a relationship with Dick with who he shares the duty of second-in-command of the Team. *'Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy '- Conner is once again in a relationship with M'gann. **'Sphere' **'Wolf' *'M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse / Miss Martian '- M'gann is once again in a relationship with Conner. *'Artemis Crook / Tigress '- Artemis is a close field partner with Bart who has adopted Wally West's persona as Kid Flash. *'Jamie Reyes / Blue Beetle' *'Tim Drake / Robin '- Tim is in a relationship with Cassie. *'Bart Allen / Kid Flash '- Bart is a close field partner with Artemis and has adopted Wally West's persona as Kid Flash. *'Garfield Logan / Beast Boy' *'Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl '- Cassie is in a relationship with Tim. *'La'gaan / Lagoon Boy' *'Karen Beecher / Bumblebee '- Karen is now engaged to Mal. *'Mal Duncan / Guardian '- Mal is now engaged to Karen. *'Virgil Hawkins / Static' *'Raven Roth / Raven' *'Victor Stone / Cyborg' *'Eddie Bloomberg / Kid Devil' *'Kara Zor-El / Supergirl' 'Justice League' *'Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman' *'Bruce Wayne / Batman' *'Diana Prince / Wonder Woman' *'Hal Jordan / Green Lantern' *'John Stewart / Green Lantern' *'Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman' *'J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter' *'Oliver Queen / Green Arrow' *'Kator Hol / Hawkman' *'Shayera Hol / Hawkgirl' *'Dinah Lance / Black Canary' *'Allen Adams / Captain Atom '- Adams is the leader of the League. *'Billy Batson / Captain Marvel' *'Roy Palmer / Atom' *'Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning' *'Patrick O'Brian / Plastic Man' *'John Smith / Red Tornado' *'Zatanna Zatara / Zatanna' *'Requel Ervin / Rocket' *'Giovanni Zatara / Zatara '- Zatara has now been freed from the helmet of Fate. *'Guy Gardner / Green Lantern' *'Kyle Rayner / Green Lantern' *'Mari McCabe / Vixen' *'John Irons / Steel' 'The Light' *'L-1 / Vandal Savage '- Savage is partners with Darkseid and is in possession of the Warworld. *'L-2 / Ra's al Ghul '- Ra's has once again been resurrected and is continuing his alliance with the Light. *'L-3 / Lex Luthor' *'L-4 / Queen Bee' *'L-7 / Klarion Bleak / Klarion the Witch Boy' 'Others' *'Darkseid '- Darkseid is the ruler of Apokalips and the true partner of the Light. *'G. Gordon Godfrey '- Godfrey is a follower of Darkseid. *'Desaad' - Desaad is a follower of Darkseid. *'Merlyn' - Merlyn is Savage's right-hand man. *'Roy Harper / Arsenal' *'Granny Goodness '- Granny is a follower of Darkseid. *'Clifford Zmeck / Major Force' *'Talia al Ghul' *'Steve Trevor '- Steve is the new liaison for the Justice League. *'John Corrben / Metallo' *'Titano' *'Warren Whit'e *'Floyd Lawton / Deadshot' *'Despero' 'Season 3: Apocalypse (2013-14)'